Lost in Time and Space
|Flavor 1 = Among a swirling mass of stars, you discover swarms of alien beings that feast upon one another without hesitation. You try to find your way home without being noticed. |Effects 1 = ( - 1). If you pass, place your Investigator token on a space of your choice. If you fail, spawn 1 Gate and resolve a Monster Surge on that space; then place your Investigator token on that space and become Delayed. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 2 = Strange Worlds |Expansion 2 = |Flavor 2 = You wander from one strange world to another, always at the edge of existence. You believe it is possible to open a portal that can return you to the real world. |Effects 2 = ( - 1). If you pass, place your investigator on a space of your choice. If you fail, spawn 1 Gate and place your Investigator token on that space; then encounter that Gate. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 3 = Replaced by Another |Expansion 3 = |Flavor 3 = In the space between worlds, you encounter a being that can change its shape. The creature seems fascinated with you and asks you countless questions. |Effects 3 = ( - 1). If you pass, place your Investigator token on a space of your choice. If you fail, spawn 1 Gate and spawn the Doppelganger Epic Monster on that space; then place your Investigator token on a random space. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 4 = Guide From The Void |Expansion 4 = |Flavor 4 = The silhouette of a man towers before you, standing behind a veil of shimmering stars. You hear the being's voice in your mind, offering an escape from this emptiness. |Effects 4 = You may gain a Dark Pact Condition to place your Investigator token on a space of your choice. If you do not gain the Condition, spawn 1 Gate, place your Investigator token on that space, and advance the Omen by 1. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 5 = Against the Tide |Expansion 5 = |Flavor 5 = You fight against the ebb and flow of the universe as it threatens to erode everything you hold dear. |Effects 5 = ( -1). If you pass, place your Investigator token on a space of your choice. If you fail, spawn 1 Gate, place your Investigator token on that space, and discard all of your Item and Trinket possessions. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 6 = Dream-Quest |Expansion 6 = |Flavor 6 = You wander the land of dreams for many ages. When it comes time to ascend, you struggle to recall your past self. |Effects 6 = ( -1). If you pass, place your Investigator on a space of your choice. If you fail, spawn 1 Gate, place your investigator token on that space, and discard all of your Clues. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 7 = Lost in Time |Expansion 7 = |Flavor 7 = The river of time has been muddied, and you struggle to find a way home. |Effects 7 = ( -1). If you pass, place your Investigator token on a space of your choice. If you fail, spawn a Gate, place your Investigator token on that space, and discard the top card of the Mythos deck; then shuffle the Mythos deck. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 8 = Onward |Expansion 8 = |Flavor 8 = The onyx towers of Kadath rise in the distance as you struggle to command the shantak to divert its flight. |Effects 8 = ( -1). If you pass, place your Investigator on a space of your choice. If you fail, spawn 1 Gate, place your Investigator on that space, and gain a Cursed Condition. Then discard this card. }} Rulings, Clarifications, and Reminders * If you become Lost in Time and Space while you are delayed, you'll still right your investigator token during the Action Phase. * Lost in Time and Space features some effects involving a spawned Gate ‐ all these effects are additional, they don't replace the usual spawning of 1 Monster on the Gate's space. * "Other game effects" includes Mythos events, Reckoning effects, other Conditions and basically everything else that can happen during the game. Category:Conditions Category:Double-Sided Cards Category:Feedback from the designer Category:Restriction Category:Forsaken Lore Category:The Dreamlands